Gold Stars
by TrimbyJean
Summary: Puck never thought there was anything hotter than Rachel Berry in one of her little skirts- until he saw her in a bikini.


**Summary: Puck didn't think there was anything better than Rachel in her short skirts… until he saw her in a bikini.**

**A/N: Hello, again! I can't believe I'm saying this, but after like, 13 years of living in a divorced family, it pays to have two homes! (and not just because it means three Christmases ;) I have internet at my dad's house, so I've basically been crashing at his place three days a week, just so I can have the web at my fingertips. The even better news is, I'll have internet back at mom's soon enough, so you should be seeing me on a more regular basis again very soon! **

**So, I'm very glad you all loved **I've Got Tone, Mav.** Your many reviews made me smile, and I'm glad you think it was better than the episode! I'd been toying with Puck and Finn's little moment for a while, and I liked the end result as much as you did! **

**So here I am, back again, with a little bit of Puckleberry smut (lil'bit) and a WHOLE LOT of Puckleberry cuteness and love! Hope you love it!**

**Rating: M**

**DISCLAIMED**

"Babe, let's go! I wanna hit the beach!" Puck leaned against the stair railing and ran a hand over his mohawk.

"I'll be right down, Noah!" Rachel's voice floated down the steps to him, and he grinned. Summer was officially his favorite season. Not only was junior year over, but he got to spend a whole month at the beach with his girlfriend and his best friends. There was nothing better.

Rachel had started the last glee meeting of junior year with the announcement that her dads had offered her the use of their Maryland beach house for a month, and had told her to invite her friends. The house was huge- he'd been there for Fourth of July last summer with them- and had more than enough room for the entire glee club. As the New Directions were her only real friends, Rachel wanted them to join her for a month of sun and surf. Everyone had immediately agreed.

"Where are the others?" Rachel's voice was closer now, and he figured she was on the stairs. He turned his head and glanced out the sliding glass door leading to the deck. Santana and Brittany had already arranged themselves on loungers and were tanning. Finn and Artie were firing up the grill, while Mike and Sam hauled a whole mess of burgers and dogs out to them. Puck hoped there were a few veggie ones for Rach.

Quinn, Tina and Mercedes were already down on the beach, splashing water at each other and laughing, while Blaine and Kurt walked arm in arm by the water's edge, talking. Everyone was outside except him and his girlfriend. "They're all outside already, babe. Let's go."

"I'm ready." She was right behind him. Puck turned to greet her, and instantly had to stop and just stare. He also had to keep the drool in his mouth.

Rachel had pulled her hair into two braids, leaving little pieces of hair curling around her pretty face. Her "Noah" necklace hung around her neck, and her lips were shiny and pink, meaning she'd put on that strawberry lip gloss he loved (it tasted fucking delicious when he kissed it off of her). Overall, she looked like she always did to him- fucking gorgeous. Except for one extra factor.

Puck had never thought there was anything hotter than Rachel Berry in one of her short little skirts- until he saw her in a bikini. The stringy little bathing suit was white with little gold stars all over it; Signature Rachel. It tied around her neck and back, and had little ruffles on it, making it even harder for him to take his eyes off her boobs, which were pushed up and together, making her look even more spectacular than usual. He knew she was really insecure about her chest, thinking it was too small, but he always thought her boobs were fan-fucking-tastic, and the bikini made them even better. Puck's eyes traveled downward, taking in her toned, tan stomach. The bikini bottoms, which rested low on her hips, had little strings on the sides, and they brushed against her thighs, teasing him. His eyes kept going, down her long dancer's legs (those legs should be illegal), to her cute little feet, which were encased in gold ballet flats.

"Noah?" His eyes flew back to her face, to see she had one brow raised in question (he'd taught her how to do that sophomore year). "Are you okay? Ready?"

He cleared his throat and nodded, not really trusting his voice. Rachel smiled brightly and came down the last few steps, tying a sheer, sparkly gold mini-sarong around her lower half. When she'd reached the bottom, she wrapped her arm around his, reminding him that they were supposed to be going outside. Somehow, he got his feet moving and they headed for the back door.

"You look great, Rach." He said, a little hoarsely. She beamed up at him, and her hands squeezed his bicep a little.

"Thanks! Mercedes and I found this while shopping, and I fell in love with it. You know me and gold stars." She giggled, this little musical sound that always managed to make his heart beat a little faster (fuck, he was _not_ a pansy) and slid open the door, stepping out onto the deck.

Santana lifted her big red sunglasses, looking up as the couple made their way to the stairs leading to the beach. She whistled as Rachel walked past her, grinning. "_Muy caliente_, Berry, and that's saying something." She raised her eyebrows suggestively as Puck struggled not to lose it on the Latina. Rachel simply smiled good-naturedly.

"Thank you, Santana. You look excellent, as well." Santana shrugged one tan shoulder, running a hand over her red cut-out monokini. Brittany, seated next to her and wearing a bright green bikini, gave Rachel a huge thumbs-up.

"Hey, guys." Sam said. "We were wondering if we'd ever see you…" He trailed off as he saw Rachel, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nice bathing suit, Rach." Mike nodded, a big smile on his face, and Artie grinned.

"Lookin' fly, Rach." Puck rolled his eyes, but let it slide. Rachel just kept smiling as she slid her shoes off and followed him down the steps and onto the warm sand. She wiggled her gold-painted toes and took his hand. They walked down to the water, waving at Quinn and the other girls. The sun was high, and the water felt really good in the heat.

Puck eyed Rachel as she looked for seashells in the shallow water, occasionally bending to pick one up. A smile curved his lips as he enjoyed the view. A few minutes later, he waded out to meet her, knee deep in water (it was up to her hips) and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You're killin' me, Rach."

"What are you talking about, Noah?"

Like she didn't know. "Babe, we're all alone here- well, parentless, at least. I promised your dads I'd always take care of you, and always treat you right, but you're making it damn hard when you parade around in this," He lifted one of the halter straps, "and drive me crazy."

Rachel giggled, and Puck rubbed his chin across her head. "What's so funny?"

"You. The biggest Lothario at our high school, and not only are you attempting to be chaste, you're admonishing me for wearing something I bought with you in mind."

Puck only understood about three words of what she said, but he did get the last bit. "You got this for me?"

She snuggled closer to him, the water lapping at their skin softly. "Of course. Noah, when have you ever known me to show off this much skin and be comfortable? Normally, I wear a one piece. But Mercedes and I went shopping before the trip, and I found it tucked in the back of the racks, and when I tried it on, I thought, 'Noah would love this'. So I got it." She turned around in his arms and rested her cheek against his chest. "It was rather awkward at first, all the attention it got me." She smiled a little. "But I kind of like it. And I don't feel so insecure about my body anymore, because you're always telling me how pretty I am."

Puck didn't know what to say. He was a little surprised at her admittance. Rachel was always really straightforward and okay with who she was, and the fact that she'd gone out of her comfort zone for him made him feel both loved and ashamed. He tilted her head up with his fingers, and looked down at her. "Babe, that's fuckin' epic. And trust me, I love it. And you aren't pretty; you're fuckin' gorgeous. Seriously. Way hotter than Santana."

She looked up at him, nibbling on her lower lip. "Really?"

"Really." He tugged her hand away from his waist and began walking back to shore. "Let's go see if the food's done. If it isn't, we can go to our room, and I'll show you how much hotter I think you are."

"I thought you were trying to behave?" Rachel asked. He glanced back to see her, brow raised and looking way too amazing.

"Yeah, 'cuz we really expected that to happen."

**A/N: ^^ I want a bikini like Rachel's. I wish I could say I described a real one, but it's completely original- that I know of. If someone finds a bikini with gold stars on it, I'd love them forever 3 **


End file.
